Dla wyższego dobra
by GravityLoL
Summary: Po tym co się stało na szczycie ronet, Team Galactic zostaje aresztowane i trafia do więzienia, jednak Cyrus tajemniczo znika, pozostawiając swoich ludzi, w tym rudowłosą komandorkę. Mars i Saturn trafiają do Quartz, najsurowszego i najbardziej rygorystycznego więzienia w Sinnoh. REQUEST, MARSXSATURN.


Request dla mojej ulubionej czytelniczki, mentorki, przyjaciółki i przedstawicielki płci pięknej ( poza moją lubą ofc ), Inaki którą tutaj znacie jako InakaNoTori .

Tak dobrze mi się to pisało że postanowiłem to podzielić na trzy części, dzisiaj cześć pierwsza, druga po świętach a trzecia na sylwester. Zadaniem był paring MarsxSaturn, wydarzenia miały dziać się po wydarzeniach z anime, gdy TG zostaje odesłane do więzienia. Inaka, gomene ale poniosło mnie i podczepiłem to lekko pod PZG, mam nadzieję że nie będziesz miała mi za złe i wiem że parringu trochę mało ale w dalszych rozdziałach będzie go więcej.

No nic, miłej lektury!

* * *

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

*Szczęk, szczęk*

_Kim ja jestem?_

*Klank, klank*

_Co się stało?_

Otworzyła oczy. Znalazła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie na pace jakiegoś tira lub kontenerze jakiegoś transportowca. Poruszali się, tylko tyle mogła powiedzieć, ale czy to był ląd, powietrze czy woda, to już inna sprawa. Czuła ostre pulsowanie znad prawej skroni, chciała się chwycić za głowę lecz nie mogła, jej dłonie były skute kajdankami i były połączone one łańcuchem z kajdankami na nogach. Nie czuła przy sobie żadnej broni, pokeballi, niczego, jedynie tępy, pulsujący ból. Nic nie wiedziała, wiedziała tylko że wokół niej siedzieli inni ludzie, skazańcy, wszyscy w jednakowych mundurach, większość o jasnozielonych włosach, z fryzem jakby modelowanym na garnek. Mężczyźni, kobiety, nastolatki.

-Jak się czujesz?

Obróciła się w kierunku z którego dochodził głos. Obok niej siedział mężczyzna, wyższy i delikatnie starszy od niej, o niebieskich oczach i ciemnoniebieskich włosach ułożonych w rogal. Miał podbite oko i ślady krwi na policzku i ustach.

-Niezbyt dobrze… gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? – odpowiedziała słabo nachylając głowę i masując skroń.

-Znajdujesz się w ciężarówce, przewożą nas do Quartz.

-Quartz? – spytała całkowicie skołowana.

Mężczyzna zaczął kręcić młynek kciukami, patrząc posępnie w dół.

-Najbardziej brutalnie więzienie, maxymalny rygor, maxymalna kontrola nad więźniami. Wszystko się zjebało.

_Powoli sobie przypominam. Rzeczywiście, daliśmy ciała jak mało kto. Ale…nie mogę spędzić reszty życia w więzieniu…nie mogę…_

Cały kontener się zatrząsnął, niemalże spadła na podłogę. Po chwili rozwarły się drzwi a światło dnia zaczęło ją oślepiać, przymrużyła oczy i razem z resztą, zaczęła podążać w stronę światła. Gdy wyszła z kontenera, odnalazła się na placu, dużym placu ogrodzonym wysokim murem na którego szczycie znajdował się gruby drut kolczasty, na całym placu rozstawione wieże ze snajperami i ochroniarze wyposażeni w pistolety i pałki. Po chwili poczuła szczęk kontenera, obejrzała się i zobaczyła że kontener zaczął się unosić po czym odleciał. Wiatr i słony, morski zapach, sprawiający że jej skóra cierpła.

-Witajcie w Quartz.

Cała grupa obejrzała się za siebie. Dostrzegli oni wielką, betonową kopułę, wcześniej schowaną za kontenerem. Wysoko ponad ziemią, na balkonie, znajdował się czarnoskóry mężczyzna o czarnych dredach, na jego dłoniach białe rękawiczki. Nie krzyczał, nie wysilał się, o jego głos był tak donośny że słyszała go, pomimo że była na szarym końcu grupy.

-Drodzy skazańcy, to wasz nowy dom. Za moment przejdziecie rewizję i przeszukanie, by następnie spędzić resztę waszego nędznego życia tutaj. Moi "przyjaciele" się wami zaraz zajmą.

Momentalnie otworzyła się wielka stalowa brama i wyłonił się z niej tabun ochroniarzy. Zaczęła się…

-Selekcja. – syknęła cicho.

_Zaczną nas dzielić według kategorii, będą nas przesłuchiwać i torturować. Nie wygląda to różowo_.

-No dobra, ustawić się w szeregach! Każdy szereg do innego bloku, marsz!

-Trzymaj się blisko, może uda nam się coś ukartować. – powiedział jej niebieskieooki. Nie mając innego pomysłu, musiała się go posłuchać.

Nie mogła tutaj skończyć. Zwyczajnie nie mogła, nie teraz. Może i pokłóciła się z rodziną, może i została sama na świecie ale nie może tutaj spędzić najbliższego roku, po prostu nie może.

_Coś wymyślę, zobaczysz._ Odpowiedziała kładąc dłoń na brzuchu. Nie uszło to uwadze niebieskowłosego, który patrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę przez ramię.

***Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później***

-Następny!

Kolejna kobieta weszła do pokoju przesłuchań. Ona była druga w kolejce a on trzeci. Kazano im się przebrać w szare, jednoczęściowe stroje więzienne z numerami identyfikacyjnymi. Numer 25101995. Cóż…sądząc po dziurach i plamach, poprzednia właścicielka lubiła się kaleczyć.

-Co im powiesz? – spytał szeptem niebieskowłosy tak by nie usłyszał go strażnik. – Będziesz łgać czy powiesz prawdę?

Kobieta spuściła głowę a jej oczy przykrył cień. Co robić? _Co robić? Cyrus wszystko zniszczył, gdzie on jest? Dlaczego go tu ze mną nie ma?_

-Blacksmith Samantha! – zawołał strażnik odczytujący nazwiska. Kobieta przed nią, o białych włosach, wstała i podeszła powoli do drzwi za którymi zniknęła.

-Gdzie jest Cyrus…dlaczego go tutaj nie ma? – szepnęła cicho pod nosem roniąc łzę. _Jaka ja jestem żałosna! Cyrus zwiał, uciekł gdzieś a ja głupia wciąż wierzę że mnie z tego wyciągnie…. Jestem taka żałosna!_

Niebieskowłosy, widząc jak jego przyjaciółka toczy w sobie wewnętrzny konflikt, nie może nic zrobić. Cyrus ich porzucił w momencie kiedy tylko portal do Distortion World się zamknął. On wiedział co ich czeka, pogodził się z tym jeszcze za nim portal się zamknął, ale ona….ona była zdruzgotana. Płakała za nim, wyła, próbowała za nim biec jednak dla jej własnego dobra musiał ją wziąć ze sobą. Musi zrozumieć że jeśli dalej będzie kochać tego szaleńca, to zniszczy sobie życie, sobie i…

-Riza Steelstone!

Przerażona wróciła do rzeczywistości. Kiedy osoba przed nią została wezwana na przesłuchanie, jak to się stało? Ile czasu minęło?

-Ruszaj się! Nie mamy całego dnia, tępa dziwko.

Riza pośpiesznie wstała i najszybciej jak tylko mogła, weszła do pokoju przesłuchań. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, stojący za nią strażnik zdzielił ją pałką w łeb, w skutek czego straciła przytomność. Gdy się ocknęła, znalazła się w ciemnym pokoju, tylko jej osoba była oświetlona, resztę spowijała ciemność. Jej dłonie były uniesione do góry za pomocą łańcuchów a nogi nie mogły postawić jednego kroku, dzięki kolejnej parze łańcuchów, wszystkie z nich zaczepione i haki w ścianie.

-Witam, Komandor Mars. – powitał ją głos. Od razu wyczuła że głos był sztucznie przetwarzany. Był zbyt głęboki, zbyt donośny. _Modulacja głosu? Po jaką cholerę?_ Wtedy też spostrzegła że to nie był pokój przesłuchań, tylko sala tortur.

-Jak ci się u nas podoba? – spytał głos.

-Pałacyk to to nie jest. – szczeknęła żartobliwie. Już po chwili, żałowała. Po jej ciele niczym żywy ogień zaczął płynąć prąd, jej ciało momentalnie się wyprostowały a wszystkie mięśnie boleśnie się zacisnęły. Po około 10 sekundach, poczuła że prąd opuścił jej ciało, gdyby nie te łańcuchy które trzymały ją w powietrzu, pewnie padłaby na ziemię, wisiała teraz w powietrzu, dysząc ciężko i sycząc.

-Nie tolerujemy tutaj żartów, chyba że to my je opowiadamy. Powiedz nam, co takiego wiesz o Cyrusie?

-Nic.

I znów, elektryczność w jej ciele zaczęła zadawać jej ból, lecz tym razem czuła że napięcie było większe, lekko ale jednak większe. Z jej gardła wydobył się krzyk a w pokoju można było wyczuć swąd palonego mięsa.

_Cholera jasna! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to…!_

-Inaczej, czy zamierzasz nam cokolwiek powiedzieć? – spytał spokojnie głos, wyłączając prąd. – Wiemy że ty i Cyrus byliście blisko, nawet bardzo i dam sobie głowę uciąć że wiesz najwięcej z nich wszystkich, pewnie więcej niż twój kolega Saturn.

-Zostawcie go w spokoju, on nic nie wie. – syknęła chrypliwie.

-Jeszcze zobaczymy. Masz dwa dni na to aby przemyśleć sprawę. Weź pod uwagę fakt, że raczej żadne dziecko nie będzie dumne z tego że urodziło się w więzieniu.

_CO!?_

Nim zdążyła cokolwiek pomyśleć, po jej ciele znów popłynął prąd lecz jej ciało się poddało, zaczęła tracić przytomność, ostatnim co zobaczyła była szyba naprzeciw niej za którą znajdowało się pięcioro ludzi, w tym jedna kobieta którą bardzo dobrze znała, miała fioletowe włosy i ten wredny, nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy.

-Jupiter…nhm…

I ciemność.

* * *

Nie miałem zbyt weny na pierwszą część, dlatego tak krótkie wprowadzenie ale następna część będzie o wiele dłuższa, słowo.

Jutro **Czerwień i Błękit**, w niedzielę Special Yuri z Railgunki - **Tokiwadaiska Gwiazdka** a w poniedziałek Świąteczeny special do Czerwień i i Błękitu -** Święta w Domu Uzumakich**.

Do zobaczenia już niebawem!


End file.
